Sarutama prin telefon
by StarStriker
Summary: Ash e plecat de ceva vreme, iar lui Paul ii e dor de el...comashipping/ TRADUCERE


**Aceasta poveste nu imi apartine! Este doar o traducere, povestea originala se numeste "Kiss me thru the phone" si este scrisa de animelover2day.**

_Mi-e dor de el. Mă întreb când se va întoarce acasa. _Gândi Paul, așezându-se pe canapea. Oftă adânc și își sprijini coatele pe brațele canapelei. Se uita în gol la ecranul negru din fața sa. Nu avea chef să se uite la televizor. _De cât timp suntem noi împreună? Îmi amintesc acum, nici nu-mi venea să cred că noi doi vom putea fi vreodată împreună. Parcă ar fi fost ieri..._

_Flashback _

„_Yo, Paul! Stai" Ash fugea prin mulțimea de oameni după o aprigă competiție Pokemon pe care Paul o câștigase._

_Paul se întoarse brusc, făcându-l pe Ash să se oprească brusc. Se holbă la Ash pentru câteva secunde, cu o expresie pe care acesta nu o putea citi. „Ce vrei, fraiere?"_

_Ash încă se chinuia să respire normal, după atâta fugă. Se uită în sus la Paul și zâmbi. „Voiam să te felicit pentru victorie."_

_Paul se arătă uimit de asta. „Pentru ce?"_

_Ash clipi. „Pentru că asta fac prieteni."_

_Paul pufni, „Și noi suntem prieteni?"_

_Ash se uită în jur la oamenii ce treceau si apoi înapoi la Paul . „Păi sigur că da."_

_Paul dădu un pas înapoi. Nu îl înțelegea pe Ash. Cum putea să îl considere prieten, a fost mereu foarte dur si rece cu el, încă de când s-au întâlnit pentru prima oară. Cum putea să-l considere prieten? Era chiar așa de prost? Sau era altceva? „Ash, care e adevăratul motiv?"_

_Ash zâmbi timid si ochii lui Paul se măriră la acest gest. „Paul, eu te plac."_

_Paul încercă să se întoarcă și să plece, dar Ash îl prinse rapid de mână și îl trase către el. Buzele lui Ash atinseră buzele sale în câteva secunde, înainte ca Paul să-și dea seama ce se întâmplă. _

_Ce făcea Ash?_

_Paul observă că nu îl împinsese pe Ash, buzele lui erau încă lipite de ale sale. Paul mai observă ceva. Faptul că îi plăcea sărutul intoxicant. Aruncând totul pe fereastră, îl sărută cu multă pasiune._

_Unii dintre oamenii ce treceau îi priviră dezgustați, alții încercară să treacă pe lângă ei cât mai repede cu putință._

_Continuară să se sărute până ce niciunul din ei nu mai avea aer. Paul îl împinse pe Ash, uitându-se în ochii săi căprui. Atât de multă pasiune. Nu-i venea să creadă că acei erau ațintiți asupra sa. „Ash..."_

_Ash puse degetul pe buzele lui Paul, făcându-l să tacă. „Șșșșș, tot ce vreau să știu este dacă și tu mă placi."_

_Paul se înroși și își dădu ochii peste cap. „De ce te-aș mai fi sărutat dacă nu te-aș fi plăcut?"_

_Brațele lui Ash se încolăciră în jurul taliei lui Paul. „Doar voiam să te aud spunând asta."_

_Paul își puse mâinile pe spatele lui Ash, sărutându-l ușor. „Te plac. Fericit?"_

_Ash zâmbi ștregărește. „Foarte."_

_Îl luă ceva vreme lui Paul să-și dea seama ce simte cu adevărat pentru băiat, dar totul trecuse acum._

Fața lui Paul era deja roșie din pricina lucrurilor pe care ș-i le amintise. Acum îi era și mai dor de Ash. Era gata să aprindă televizorul, când telefonul începu să sune. Sări de pe canapea și se așeză în fața telefonului video. Îl porni. Fața lui Ash apăru pe ecran. Paul se abținu să nu zâmbească ca un netot. „Bună?"

Ash se încruntă. „Bună Paul, îmi pare rău că nu am ajuns încă acasă. Știi tu cum sunt mamele, își fac prea multe griji. Am scăpat în sfârșit pentru un moment și am decis să te sun. Ți-e dor de mine?" Afișă un zâmbet micuț.

Paul se înroși. Chiar ura telefoanele astea video. Ash putea să-l vadă și lucrul ăsta îl rușina. Întoarse capul și încrucișă brațele. „Nu"

Ash rânji. „Eu văd că îți este. Ți-e dor de mine, nu-i așa? Auuu..."

Paul se întoarse să spună ceva, dar Ash îl întrerupse.

„Paul, știi că mi-e dor de tine. Aș vrea să pot ajunge diseară, dar nu se poate. Știi că mi-e dor de tine și știu că și ție ți-e dor de mine. Vreau să te sărut, dar nu pot acum așa că sărută-mă prin telefon.

Paul se înroși și mai tare. „Ești patetic!"

Ash zâmbi. „Știu."

Paul își dădu ochii peste cap. "Dacă te face fericit..."

Ash și Paul își presară amândoi buzele pe ecranul rece în același timp. Se întoarseră și se uitară unul la celălalt pentru câteva momente. Apoi Ash spuse simplu, „Ne vedem când ajung acasă." Și apoi închise telefonul.


End file.
